Un invité bavard
by Pandi74
Summary: Série animal écrit avec Mirabelle, attention: Slash. Un perroquet ne donne pas sa place...


Écrit par Mirabelle et Pandi

_Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pairing: Martin/Danny Without a trace_

_Classement: PG-13 _

_Résumé: Un perroquet ne donne pas sa place…_

Un invité bavard

Malgré un début de journée assez sombre, le soleil refusant de se montrer sur la ville de New York, Danny ne parvenait pas à cacher son petit sourire moqueur. Il venait de passer une chaude nuit, prenant plaisir à se donner entièrement à son homme. Martin, beaucoup plus timide, essayait de garder un visage stoïque devant les autres membres de l'équipe. Danny avait encore son sourire d'homme heureux lorsque Jack Malone entra. Ce dernier regarda Danny avec curiosité, mais ne passa aucun commentaire.

— Nous avons une disparition. Un homme âgé de 71 ans n'a pas été revu depuis hier soir, sa femme n'a rapporté sa disparition que ce matin. Elle souffre d'un début d'Alzheimer, donc cela lui arrive d'être confuse. Martin, Danny, vous allez interroger sa femme. Vivianne, tu m'accompagnes au parc où il a été vu pour la dernière fois. Sam, tu épluches leurs finances et leurs appels téléphoniques.

L'équipe se sépara rapidement, chacun s'occupant de sa tâche. Pendant que Danny commençait à interroger habilement la vieille dame, Martin fit le tour des pièces. Il s'attarda un moment devant des photos posées sur le manteau de la cheminée. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix rauque lui dire: «Ne me touche pas, salaud!» Martin sursauta et sortit son arme, cherchant d'où venait la voix, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Comme il allait pour rengainer son arme, la voix se fit entendre de nouveau «Tu n'es qu'un babouin Émile!» Martin balaya la pièce du regard, mais rien. «Mais bon sang, j'hallucine ou quoi ?!» Il avança vers la porte de la cuisine quand un cri strident se fit entendre. L'agent du FBI sursauta, son cœur manqua un battement et, à sa plus grande surprise, il se retrouva face à un petit volatile vert et gris. Martin reprit rapidement ses esprits et sourit.

— Qui es-tu, toi? C'est toi sur l'épaule de ton maître? Il te manque, pas vrai? C'est la raison de tout ce tapage.

— Trop curieux, non! Non!

— Allez mon vieux, viens avec moi.

— Non, Émile, non ! Salaud !

— Beau vocabulaire, Coco ! Qui t'a appris à parler ainsi?

— Content, content!

Martin fit grimper le petit perroquet sur sa main, celui-ci ne semblait pas trop effarouché. La petite bête le regardait avec de petits yeux intelligents. Martin sourit en le regardant. L'oiseau pencha la tête et cria:

— Émile, mes médicaments !

Martin se dirigea vers le salon où Danny s'entretenait avec la femme. Lorsqu'il entra, son amant haussa un sourcil en le voyant venir avec le petit oiseau qui, entretemps, avait grimpé sur l'épaule de Martin.

— Eh Bien ! On dirait que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami…

— Ami, ami, content !

— Oui, c'est le compagnon d'Émile. Mme Nelson, est-ce que votre mari doit prendre des médicaments?

— Des médicaments? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas la saison.

— Madame, reprit patiemment Martin, votre mari souffre-t-il d'une maladie?

— Pas de gâteaux, non! Biscuits, non! Émile triche encore! Émile triche encore!

— Allons, Coco. Laisse-moi parler avec ta maîtresse.

— Émile triche encore ! reprit l'oiseau de plus belle, puis il se mit à voler au-dessus de la table basse.

Martin le rejoignit et découvrit une seringue et de l'insuline.

— Madame Nelson est-ce que votre mari est diabétique?

— Non, non, il est un fervent catholique, pas ce genre de fanatique.

— Non, je vous parle du diabète, la maladie.

— Oh! Excusez-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée ces temps-ci et je m'embrouille un peu. Oui, il fait du diabète et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète : il est parti sans ses médicaments et en plus, je dois prendre les miens, mais je ne sais plus lesquels. C'est Émile qui me les donne chaque jour.

— Émile, Émile, fais du vent Émile ! Cria la petite bête tout en marchant sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils du salon.

— OK. Danny, tu veux bien demander à Sam de faire une recherche auprès du médecin de Mme Nelson ? Il sera en mesure de nous dire ce qu'elle doit prendre.

— As-tu inspecté la salle de bains?

— Oui, et je dois dire que rien qu'avec le contenu de la pharmacie, je pourrais planer un bon moment.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tu m'as moi, lui murmura rapidement Danny avant de s'emparer de son portable. Martin partit en direction de la cuisine et servit un verre d'eau à la pauvre femme légèrement égarée.

— Mme Nelson, est-ce qu'Émile sort souvent le soir?

— Oh! Oui presque tous les soirs, il va aux poulettes.

— Aux poulettes ?! Heu…qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ça, Madame?

— Ben aux poulettes ! Vous savez, Nestor voudrait bien y aller aussi, mais Émile préfère y aller seul.

— Nestor? C'est votre fils?

— Je le considère un peu comme mon fils, mais lui ne m'aime pas.

— Ah! Et pourquoi?

— Mais, parce que je couche avec Émile !

— Oui, je vois, répondit Martin, qui en fait ne voyait rien du tout. Nestor, il vient souvent ici?

— Il vit ici, et il aimerait bien coucher avec mon mari.

— Nestor…couche avec votre…mari?

— De temps en temps, mais je n'aime pas ça. Il est trop petit, nous risquons de l'écraser durant notre sommeil.

— Qui est Nestor ! demanda Martin de plus en plus mélangé.

— Mais enfin jeune homme ! vous vous promenez avec lui sur l'épaule sans même savoir son nom? Quelle drôle d'idée de laisser ainsi un inconnu vous marcher sur le corps ! Ça demande réflexion sur vos capacités à retrouver mon mari.

— Madame, vous n'aviez qu'à me dire dès le début que le perroquet se nomme Nestor! Nestor, c'est pas le nom d'un chien? Au mot chien, le perroquet se mit à voler dans toutes les directions en criant le mot: Alerte! Alerte!

— Vous venez de prononcer le seul mot tabou dans cette maison…

Danny, ayant terminé son appel à Sam, regarda le petit animal voler en rond en criant.

— Bon Dieu Martin, qu'est-ce que t'as donc fait à cette pauvre bête?

— Rien ! Je n'ai que prononcé le mot ch... heu le nom de... Nestor?

— Ce n'est pas un chien?

Nestor, pris de panique, se mit à voler de plus en plus vite en criant de plus belle «Alerte au chien ! Nestor à l'attaque!»

— Oh! reprit Danny c'est ce mot qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer?

— Bien trouvé le génie !

À ce même moment, le téléphone de Danny sonna et il se dépêcha de prendre l'appel. C'était Sam qui le rappelait pour lui dire qu'elle avait joint le médecin de Mme Nelson. Le médecin demanda aux deux agents de bien vouloir rester avec la femme jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une infirmière. Cette dernière s'occuperait de donner les médicaments et autres soins appropriés à l'état de la vieille dame. Ne se souciant plus de Mme Nelson, Martin reporta son attention sur le perroquet. Il tenta de lui parler doucement afin de le calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'oiseau revint se poser sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami. Une heure plus tard, le carillon de la porte d'entrée fit entendre sa mélodie. Danny alla ouvrir mais, lorsque l'infirmière aperçut Nestor, elle se mit à pousser de grands cris de terreur.

— Bon dieu ! Je déteste les oiseaux ! Ils sont porteurs de malheurs. Il est hors de question que j'entre tant et aussi longtemps que cet oiseau sera là !

— Voyons madame, ce n'est qu'un gentil perroquet.

— Gentil ou pas, c'est un oiseau !

— Bon, répondit Danny, Martin va donc faire un tour avec ton ami pendant que je parle avec l'infirmière ornithophobe.

Comme Martin allait pour sortir, Mme Nelson lui cria:

— Prends la cage imbécile, ça vole un oiseau !

— Martin, imbécile ! répéta Nestor.

— Heu…oui, vous avez raison Madame.

Martin s'exécuta piteusement. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'adossa contre sa voiture, évitant de regarder l'animal qui le narguait toujours en répétant constamment à quel point il pouvait être imbécile. Martin serra les dents, préférant faire abstraction de la petite voix. Quelques minutes plus tard, Danny sortit à son tour pour le rejoindre.

— C'est bon, l'infirmière va rester auprès de Mme Nelson, mais inutile de penser à ramener l'oiseau à l'intérieur, on va devoir l'emmener avec nous.

— Génial! Je vais me faire ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

— Mais non, mon petit imbécile adoré!

— Imbécile doré !

— Ta gueule Nestor ! Je vais t'en faire un moi d'imbécile si ça continue ! Tu verras, tu feras moins le fier lorsque tu sortiras du four…

— Martin, tu vas le traumatiser ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Nestor, mon poulet, n'aie pas peur. Je te défendrai contre cet affreux chi... cabot.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel. La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse entre un poulet à poils et un poulet à plumes. Sans répliquer, il mit la cage dans l'auto et s'assit au volant

— Eh! C'est mon tour de conduire.

— Toi, tu t'assois avec ton cher volatile ! Au ton de la voix de Martin, Danny sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture et chuchota à Nestor

— Ne t'en fais pas mon vieux. Martin n'aime le poulet que lorsqu'il est au lit.

— Hum, au lit.

— Si tu veux vivre vieux, suis mon conseil. Arrête de répéter tout ce que t'entends, ça pourra t'éviter de te faire embrocher.

— Danny, cesse de fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

— Ok. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jack?

— On se retrouve au bureau pour une mise à jour. J'espère que les autres ont une meilleure piste que nous. On revient bredouille.

— Tu oublies Nestor.

— Danny, suis les conseils que tu donnes sinon, c'est ta propre vie qui pourrait bien être courte.

De retour au bureau, les deux hommes se firent remarquer car Nestor, heureux d'avoir fait une promenade, criait à qui mieux mieux

— Salut poulette ! Salut idiot ! Lorsque Vivian aperçut le volatile, elle en tomba immédiatement amoureuse.

— Oh! Ce qu'il est beau ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

— Martin, imbécile!

— Il est très intelligent en plus ! Si jamais un de vous deux décide de quitter le FBI, on pourra engager l'oiseau à la place ! Il semble être un bon profiler, il juge bien les gens…

— Bon Vivian, tu as fait ta pointe d'humour pour la journée, c'est bon ? grogna Martin qui commençait vraiment à détester Nestor.

Vivianne échangea un regard complice avec Danny et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après avoir fait le point de la situation, de nouvelles recherches téléphoniques s'imposèrent. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations encore quelques heures. Finalement, constatant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus ce soir-là, Jack les renvoya tous chez eux. Ils reprendraient l'enquête le jour suivant, à la première heure.

— Martin, tu te charges de l'oiseau. Et je ne veux pas qu'il perde une seule plume durant la nuit. Suis-je assez clair?

— Oui, murmura Martin, la tête baissée.

Martin reprit la cage et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Nestor répliqua:

— Martin, beau Martin, beau.

— C'est vrai qu'il est intelligent et qu'il juge bien les gens, dit Martin avec un air taquin. Allez, viens mon beau Nestor, nous allons faire un festin ! Toi, des fruits et des graines et moi, un joli poulet dodu.

— Je ne suis pas dodu ! marmonna Danny dans le dos de son amant.

— Qui dit que je parlais de toi? Hein Nestor, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ce soir, à part des fruits?

— Martin, Martin, répondit le perroquet

— Ah! Il a les mêmes goûts que moi.

Danny prit à son tour le volant et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amant. Il fit un bref arrêt en cours de route, le temps de récupérer une pizza. Arrivés chez Martin, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le divan et savourèrent leur repas en regardant les infos. Martin se lécha les doigts lentement, avalant la sauce tomate qui les recouvrait.

— Arrête ça!

— Quoi?

— Arrête de m'allumer ainsi.

— Mais, j'ai rien fait ! protesta Martin.

— C'est faux ! Tu fais exactement le même truc avec ta langue lorsque c'est mon sexe qui se trouve dans ta bouche.

Martin regarda son amoureux avec un regard pétillant de malice. Il avança une main et descendit la fermeture éclair de Danny doucement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et Danny fut obligé d'avaler sa salive, devinant les pensées de Martin. La main se fit plus entreprenante et commença à caresser le sexe de Danny. Ce dernier gémit doucement sous le toucher de son amant. Martin se pencha et, seulement du bout de la langue, goûta et savoura son ami. Seuls des gémissements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Ce qui encouragea Martin à prendre complètement dans sa bouche le sexe tant désiré.

— Oh! Martin, oh! C'est bon… Mon amour, t'es un vrai pro… continue… Oh! Martin hummmmmfff! Comme ça! Ah! Encore… encore… encore… Je…je vais venir dans ta bouche, Martin!

Comme seule réponse, Martin le prit encore plus profondément. Danny cria le nom de son amant tout en se libérant dans la bouche de ce dernier. Heureux, Danny soupira d'aise.

— Personne ne possède une langue aussi agile que la tienne. Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle et ensuite, je vais te faire voir les étoiles.

— Tu vas aussi me décrocher la lune?

— Je vais surtout te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Je vais te pénétrer jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus où tu te trouves.

— Ne fais pas de promesse si tu n'as pas l'intention de les tenir, mon grand!

— Je tiens toujours parole, mon beau, répondit Danny en détachant la ceinture de son adonis avec un regard de prédateur prêt à dévorer sa victime. D'une main agile, il défit la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Martin et, d'un geste souple, lui ôta ses sous-vêtements. Martin, le souffle court, le laissa faire et souleva seulement ses hanches pour lui donner accès à l'objet de ses désirs. Danny en profita pour introduire un doigt dans l'antre chaud de son agent préféré, puis deux. Il le taquina en frôlant seulement sa prostate.

— Danny, cesse de jouer et prends-moi, comme promis ! Je veux tout oublier, même jusqu'à mon nom.

— Patience Martin, je te promets le black-out total.

Pour l'exciter davantage, Danny se mit à lui parler. L'inondant de paroles à faire rougir un saint. Plus la vitesse des mouvements du bassin de Danny augmentait, plus le ton de sa voix montait. Bientôt, les mots prononcés par Danny chevauchèrent les lamentations de plaisir de Martin. Dans un duo parfait, les deux hommes annoncèrent leur plaisir à tous les voisins n'ayant pas jugé bon d'augmenter le volume de leurs téléviseurs. Ils retrouvèrent juste assez de force pour se trainer jusqu'à leur lit, incapable même de prendre une douche, cela irait au lendemain. Le lendemain matin, sifflant et chantant, les deux hommes s'habillèrent en vitesse et filèrent au boulot. Une longue journée se préparait afin d'essayer de retrouver Monsieur Nelson. À leur arrivée au bureau, le même manège que la veille se produisit, Nestor criant: «Salut les poulettes!» à toutes les femmes qu'ils rencontrèrent. Vivianne encore une fois s'extasia devant l'oiseau.

— Alors mon beau Nestor, tu as bien dormi avec Martin?

— Oh! Oui Martin, oh! Oui, je vais venir dans ta bouche ! À ces mots, tout le monde resta figé et plus personne n'osa dire un mot.

Le perroquet reprit: Je vais te baiser, mon Martin, mon Martin, mon Martin. Le visage de Martin vira immédiatement au rouge cramoisi. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Ça fait mal? Sentir jusqu'à demain, demain, mon Martin.

— Que voulez-vous, Martin est le meilleur des coups.

— Meilleur coup, mon Martin.

Jack retint avec peine son envie de rire.

— Martin respire, tu ne vas pas en plus obliger Danny à nous montrer comment il s'y prend pour te faire le bouche-à-bouche. On se doute déjà de ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre…

— Le salon, mon Martin, le salon.

Martin était paralysé et commença à rager en voyant Danny se tordre de rire devant les propos de Nestor. Il finit par retrouver un semblant de calme et apostropha Danny.

— Taylor, cesse de rire, ce n'est pas drôle !

À ces mots, Danny s'étouffa presque de rire, mais les paroles du perroquet le refroidirent d'un coup.

— Plus fort Danny, plus fort ! T'es capable de faire mieux ! Fort Danny, gonzesse, tu fais ça comme une gonzesse !

Jack ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il éclata de rire en voyant l'air déconfit de Danny. Vivianne ne valait guère mieux, elle riait aux larmes tandis que Sam se tenait les côtes, car celles-ci lui faisaient mal à force de se marrer. Les deux agents, rouges comme des pivoines, ne savaient plus comment réagir. S'esclaffer avec eux ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes? Danny opta pour la première option, surtout en voyant l'air décomposé de son amant. Après un long moment, il reprit enfin son sérieux.

— Je pense qu'on a du boulot. On doit absolument retrouver le maître de Nestor. Il est hors de question qu'il revienne dormir chez Martin une autre nuit.

— J'espère que le pauvre n'est pas cardiaque, sinon, son cœur va lâcher lorsqu'il va entendre les nouveaux mots que vous avez appris à son animal !

— Ça va, son cœur est solide…mais si par contre il pouvait souffrir de surdité, ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

— Ça doit être difficile de lire sur un bec.

— Clouer bec. Danny bon, Danny.

Jack reprit son sérieux et donna ses nouvelles instructions. Martin et Danny firent équipe, une fois de plus. Ils se rendirent voir un ami du disparu qui leur donna des renseignements très surprenants sur le vieil homme. En effet, il semblait bien que ce dernier menait une double vie. Chaque soir, il se rendait à un cours de dessin pour poser nu, ce qui lui permettait d'assouvir sa passion d'exposer ses attributs masculins aux yeux de tous. Les deux enquêteurs prirent donc la direction de l'école. Après avoir interrogé quelques élèves, ils apprirent de la bouche de l'une d'elles que, le jour de sa disparition, M. Nelson devait se rendre dans le sous-sol afin d'aller récupérer du matériel inutilisé pour créer une voilière dans sa cour. Ils descendirent donc au sous-sol où ils trouvèrent le concierge se tenant au pied de l'escalier en train de laver le plancher. L'homme leva la tête en entendant les deux agents descendre.

— Bonjour Messieurs, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

— Vous connaissez Émile Nelson?

— Émile ? Oui bien sûr ! Nous faisons souvent des parties de poker ensemble. Pourquoi cette question?

— Il a disparu depuis 39 heures.

— Disparu ? répéta l'homme surpris, mais, je l'ai vu ce soir-là.

— Où?

— Mais ici ! Il veut construire une volière pour Nestor et il est venu chercher du matériel.

— Vous l'avez vu repartir avec?

— Non, je n'ai pas fait attention. J'avais encore trois classes à nettoyer.

— Vous pouvez nous montrer où il comptait se rendre? On va regarder si le matériel est toujours là.

Au même moment, le portable de Danny se mit à sonner. Vivianne lui apprit que la voiture du disparu venait d'être retrouvée à une rue de l'école où ils se trouvaient. Confiants, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le local servant à entreposer tout le vieux bazar. Le concierge déverrouilla la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux agents. La porte s'ouvrit d'une trentaine de centimètres mais ensuite, un obstacle en bloqua l'ouverture. Danny se faufila dans l'entrebâillement et vit qu'une boite bloquait la porte. Il ôta l'obstacle afin que Martin puisse entrer à son tour, suivi du concierge.

— Bizarre que cette boite soit si proche de la porte. Il y a une autre issue?

— Non, seulement la bouche d'aération. Cela me surprendrait qu'Émile soit capable de sortir par là.

— Eh, leur cria alors une voix sortant du placard au fond de la pièce, ouvrez-moi la porte ! vite ! J'étouffe là-dedans !

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers ledit placard et Martin ouvrit la porte avec empressement.

— Émile ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans?

— Je cherchais les vis pour ma voilière, je me suis senti étourdi et je suis tombé. La porte s'est refermée sur moi et j'ai été incapable de la rouvrir, répondit l'homme d'une voix faible.

— Asseyez-vous et respirez lentement. Vous pouvez aller lui chercher un verre du jus d'orange et des biscuits ou du chocolat?

— Pas de problème, je m'en occupe.

— Ma femme, comment va-t-elle?

— Très bien, une infirmière est auprès d'elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

— Et Nestor? Il n'a pas fait trop de bêtises?

— Non, il a été... plutôt... sage.

— Il n'a pas dit de gros mots au moins? Il a tendance à profiter un peu trop de sa liberté lorsque je ne suis pas là pour remettre de l'ordre.

Martin rougit instantanément, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la situation. Danny sourit, révélant sa dentition parfaite. Émile regarda étrangement Martin, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

— Quoi? Pourquoi êtes-vous si rouge? Nestor a fait des bêtises?

— Non, rassurez-vous M. Nelson, Nestor est un bon perroquet, très bien élevé. C'est juste que, voyez-vous, mon confrère n'a pas apprécié le fait que Nestor dévoile une partie de sa vie privée devant nos collègues de travail.

— Oh seigneur ! Excusez-moi monsieur, mon Nestor est encore jeune et ne sait pas très bien se comporter en société.

— Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il a seulement imité les sons...

— Ça suffit Agent Taylor ! lui dit Martin en retrouvant enfin l'usage de sa voix. T'es pire que Nestor, t'as le même niveau de cervelle que ce fichu oiseau de malheur.

— Enfin jeune homme, un peu de respect !

— Excusez-moi. Si vous vous sentez d'attaque, on va vous reconduire aux bureaux du FBI. Votre femme nous y rejoindra et Nestor y est déjà.

— D'accord, je vous suis. J'ai hâte de les revoir.

Le trajet du retour s'effectua en silence. Martin, de plus en plus nerveux, commençait à se ronger les ongles. À peine la voiture stationnée, M. Nelson en sortit, anticipant avec bonheur les moments à venir. Dans l'ascenseur, Martin gardait un silence gêné. Une fois à l'étage, le vieil homme serra sa femme dans ses bras et demanda ensuite à voir son oiseau. Danny lui apporta la cage. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut, le perroquet s'écria: Suce mon pénis. Fort, plus fort, Martin ! Fort !

— Mais, ce n'est pas Nestor, c'est le perroquet du curé ! s'écria l'homme, le visage écarlate.

— Du curé ?! Mais qu'est-ce que le perroquet du curé faisait chez vous?

— Je le garde parfois lorsque le curé va à l'extérieur, mais où est donc Nestor?

— Sûrement chez vous, je suppose. Allez venez, allons voir si Nestor est bien là-bas, dit Danny envoyant l'air inquiet des deux personnes âgées qui se tenaient devant lui.

— Et emportons cet oiseau effronté. Quel langage a ce curé, pour que son perroquet parle de la sorte…

— C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il parlait comme ça avant. Enfin, il accueille parfois des gens dans le besoin…

— Martin, Danny, c'est bon ! Gros Danny, gros. Encore.

— On pourrait peut-être lui laver le bec avec du savon...

— Martin!

— Quoi ? Mon père me l'a bien fait.

— Et à entendre le perroquet, ça n'a rien donné.

Martin rougit en silence, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps au couple pour découvrir leur identité. Terminé l'anonymat des officiels Agents Fitzgerald et Taylor. Les deux agents et le couple Nelson se rendirent à la maison de ces derniers. Une fois sur les lieux, Émile se dirigea immédiatement dans la pièce du fond et en ressortit avec un deuxième perroquet, légèrement plus gros que l'autre. Lorsque celui -ci vit sa maitresse, il cria de joie et Madame Nelson sourit en voyant son animal.

— Oh! Nestor, nous t'avons abandonné tout seul à la maison. Pauvre petit, une chance que papa t'ait donné de la nourriture avant de partir. C'est bien Nestor celui-là?

— Oui ma chérie. Notre Nestor ne parle pas si effrontément comme Claudius. À ces mots, Claudius s'écria: «Émile, Émile, salaud ! Salaud ! tu montres ton cul à tout le monde.

— Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux aller reconduire cet oiseau chez son maître, coupa rapidement M. Nelson.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Questionna sa femme.

— Rien.

— Je crois l'avoir entendu prononcer ton nom, chéri. Il est très intelligent ce petit.

— Question de point de vue, marmonna son mari. Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait y aller.

— Je pense aussi, répliquèrent les deux agents en cœur.

Claudius s'écria:

— Je vous salue Marie, et Nestor de répliquer, Martin, Martin est au 7ème ciel.

— Ah! Tu vois Émile, Claudius déteint sur Nestor, ils disent leur prière. Mais, qui est Martin?

— C'est lui, madame, répondit Danny, mais vu l'air qu'il a, il ne prie sûrement pas.

— Non Danny, je ne prie pas. Mais toi par contre tu ferais mieux de te mettre à prier car lorsque je t'attraperai, ce n'est pas au ciel que tu iras.

— Martin? Martin?

— Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie?

— J'ai peut-être les idées qui s'emmêlent un peu. Martin? Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais quoi? J'y suis. Je reconnais ce regard bleu! Martin, vous étiez enfant de chœur pour le maître de Claudius!

Danny partit d'un bruyant éclat de rire, qui cessa instantanément devant le regard sérieux de son amant.

— Quoi? C'est vrai? Tu jouais les enfants de chœur?

— Personne n'est parfait, répliqua Martin, piqué au vif. On devrait y aller, qui sait encore quelle vérité pourrait se faire dévoiler au grand jour.

Au moment de quitter, la voix de Claudius résonna dans la pièce: Martin enfant d'chœur. Danny FBI. Baiser, baiser, plus fort. Coup du siècle. Martin empoigna le bras de Danny avant que celui-ci ne réplique quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Au revoir monsieur et madame Nelson, prenez bien soin de vous. Et toi, Danny Taylor, pas un mot de plus, car si j'ai été un enfant de chœur, toi tu es un enfant de...

— Martin Fitzgerald, attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Sinon, c'est la barre de savon noir…

— Ben quoi ? je voulais seulement dire, un enfant de... de la rue.

— OK, j'aime mieux ça. Et si l'on profitait de la banquette arrière pour apprendre de nouveaux mots à Claudius?

Fin


End file.
